Det började med en sommarnatt
by Mesaana
Summary: Allt började den där sommarkvällen i La Push. Festen hon egentligen inte hade velat gå på överhuvudtaget. Vad hon skulle hitta där, vem hon skulle hitta, hade hon dock aldrig kunnat drömma om. Utspelar sig efter "så länge vi båda andas". Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Jag äger ingen karaktär eller liknande ur serien Twilight. Jag har bara nöjet att få låna det lite. _

Allt började den där kvällen för en vecka sedan, en av de första lite varmare sommarkvällarna. Hade det inte varit för att Jane och Alex övertalat henne hade hon antagligen inte brytt sig om att gå på festen i La Push. Skulle hon vara ärlig så skrämde några av killarna från reservatet henne nästan en aning, de var så _stora_. Men några timmar innan festen skulle börja hade Jane och Alex dykt upp vid hennes dörr.

Jane hade klätt upp sig i avklippta jeans och en långärmad, tajt tröja som lämnade hennes piercade navel fri för öppen beskådning. Med tanke på att de befann sig i Forks var klädseln egentligen helt befängd, men Jane lyckades naturligtvis att få det att se bra ut ändå. Eftersom hennes mamma kom från Japan lyckades hon med det som för alla andra var omöjligt i Forks, behålla något som liknande en lätt solbränd hudton året om.

Alex däremot som kom in efter henne var en lite mer typisk Forks invånare; blek, av medellängd och ganska tunn. Man kunde nästan ana regnet i hans blå ögon. Som tur var hade inte Jane fått tag på honom med sina modemedvetna klor, utan han hade de vanliga gamla jeansen och en skjorta, knäppt nästan ända upp i halsen.

När Jane stormade in genom dörren mimade han tyst "förlåt" och hon anade genast oråd.

"Vet du vart du ska någonstans ikväll, Linn?" Frågade Jane glatt så fort hon stängt dörren efter sina båda vänner.

Linn anade genast oråd och rynkade misstänksamt på ögonbrynen.

"Till soffan tillsammans med en film och en skål glass?"

"Nej, nej, det är dit du skulle ha gått om vi inte kommit för rädda dig. Nej, du behöver inte tacka oss, det är sådant vänner är till för. Nu när vi kommit för att rädda dig, ska du till festen i La Push istället och hångla upp våra aktade urinvånare. Det är du skyldig dem efter att vi tog deras land" förklarade Jane på sitt eget, ödmjuka vis.

Linn tittade klentroget på henne en stund.

"Glöm det"

"Kom igen, jag har redan lovat henne att följa med, du kan väl ändå inte låta mig gå ensam?"

Det var svårare att motstå Alex tysta bedjande blick. De hade varit vänner i stort sett hela livet och han hade alltid varit lite tillbakadragen. Medan Jane alltid hittade ett sätt att hamna i uppmärksamhetens center brukade han hamna ensam i en soffa i något hörn.

"Du är inte ensam, du har Jane", sa hon och gick in vardagsrummet där hon slog sig ner i soffan, som för att demonstrera att hon inte alls tänkte gå någonstans.

Både Alex och Jane följde förstås efter.

"Du vet mycket väl att hon inte kommer ha tid för mig", klagade Alex.

"Han har rätt", instämde Jane sanningsenligt.

Nu stod de båda två framför henne och tittade på henne med bedjande blickar. Särskilt Alex stora, uppriktiga, blå ögon var svåra att motstå. Jane skulle klara sig mycket väl utan henne men Alex var en annan sak… Hur Jane kunnat övertala _honom _att följa med var över hennes förstånd. Hon kände hur hennes motstånd sakta bröts ner och hennes försvar bleknade.

"Åh vad jag hatar er två ibland"

En dryg timme senare satt de i Alex gamla Volvo. Linn kände sig föga mer positiv än hon gjort när de först övertalade henne och satt och surade i baksätet. Jane hade envisats med att hon skulle byta om innan de skulle åka, och sminka sig så klart. När Jane sa att Linn skulle byta om menade hon egentligen att hon skulle välja ut kläder till Linn. Till slut hade de mötts på mitten, vilket resulterade i att hon hade ett par mörkblå jeans tillsammans med ett par klackförsedda läderstövlar och mörkt röd tröja med båturringning som lämnade axlarna delvis bara. Förutom det hade Jane satt upp hennes bruna hår och sminkat henne. När Jane hade korkat upp en flaska billigt vin och räckt henne hade hon varit tillräckligt sur för att ta emot den.

Nu började de i själva verket närma sig festen och Linn kände sig lite lagom varm i kroppen. Festen anordnades tydligen av en kille vid namn Embry. Linn kände bara vagt igen namnet och undrade om de egentligen var inbjudna till den här festen överhuvudtaget. Alltför snart saktade Alex in utanför ett ganska stort hus av den äldre modellen. Det låg helt klart lite för sig själv och flera andra bilar stod redan på uppfarten. Huset hade en väl tilltagen gräsmatta där någon ställt upp ett par bord och en bergsprängare. Runt om på gräsmattan hade folk lagt ut några filtar vid vilka de satt och pratade i grupper. Mitt på gräsmattan brann en liten eld omgiven av några stockar.

Linn tog ett djupt andetag innan hon öppnade bildörren. Jane ropade glatt åt några tjejer och killar som satt på en filt i närheten. Linn kände faktiskt igen dem, gick man på Forks highschool kände man oftast de flesta i sin årskurs.

"Kom igen nu flickor", uppmanade Jane henne själv och Alex varefter hon gick för att göra sällskap med de andra.

Efter att ha gett Alex en uppmuntrande blick tog Linn Alex hand och drog med honom till deras kamrater. På filten var stämningen redan i topp och de fick alla en varsin öl när de slog sig ner samtidigt som de hälsades med glada hejarop.

"Så ni bestämde er för att komma ändå", sa Laura, en blond tjej som Linn läste engelska med.

Linn kunde inte bestämma sig för om hon bara försökte vara trevlig eller om hon hånade dem, men brydde sig inte så mycket om vilket.

Nästan mot sin vilja hade hon ganska kul. Flera av tjejerna och killarna kom hon ganska bra överens med, musiken strömmande ut från bergsprängaren och efter en stund tog hon en till öl. Till och med Alex verkade ha trevligt, han satt och pratade med en liten blond tjej som hon tror gick i årskursen under dem. När det började mörkna lite tände en av killarna från reservatet lyktor lite här och där på gräsmattan, och elden i mitten brann fortfarande friskt.

Efter ett tag började folk röra på sig och det bildades en grupp med dansande ungdomar i närheten av bergsprängaren, andra minglade helt enkelt runt. Jane hade såklart varit en av de första upp på "dansgolvet" och Alex verkade fortfarande upptagen med den lilla blondinen. Hon bestämde sig helt enkelt för att ta en liten runda på egen hand.

När hon reste sig upp märkte hon hur världen omkring henne krängde till en aning, inte mycket, men på ett visst välbekant sätt. Hon log lite för sig själv. Sedan tog hon en runda på gräsmattan, hälsade på några välbekanta ansikten, stannade och pratade med att par få. Till slut nådde hon till de uppställda borden där det stod en till hälften full bålskål och en trave plastglas. Hon tog för sig och kände mycket väl smaken av sprit trots försök att mildra den med något som smakade av jordgubbe. Plötsligt var Jane vid hennes sida.

"Inte trodde jag väl att du skulle vara den som stod ensam medan Alex hittar sig en söt tjej"

Hon var lite andfådd av dansandet men hällde snabbt upp ett glas till sig själv också.

"Någon gång ska det väl vara hans tur", sa Linn med ett ryck på axlarna.

"Du är väl inte avundsjuk?"

"Såklart jag inte är! Jag är glad att han hittat någon att prata med", sa Linn smått förargat.

"Bra, bevisa det då. Botten upp, och sen så dansar vi", sa Jane och tömde sitt eget glas.

Linn tvekade bara en sekund innan hon följde Janes exempel, och hon hann bara precis dricka upp innan Jane drog med henne in bland alla dansande människor. Jane dansade som hon aldrig gjort något annat och lyckades vrida på överkroppen i sin tajta tröja på ett sätt som fick blickar att vändas mot henne. Linn stod till en början bara stilla, men så slöt hon ögonen och lyssnade till den tydliga basen i en förutom det, anonym diskolåt som bara repeterade samma tjatiga mönster om och om igen. Det var perfekt.

Hon dansande mittemot Jane och blev hennes spegelbild, det var åtminstone var hon hoppades på. Den stadiga rytmen uppfyllde hela hennes kropp och hon kände sig underligt fri. Åter igen kändes det som om världen krängde till, krängde i takt till musiken. Under den följande timmen dansade hon och Jane närmast som besatta, när de inte drog sig bort till bålskålen för förfriskningar vill säga. En hel del förfriskningar blev det också.

Linn märkte dock glatt att det inte bara var Jane som drog till sig blickarna och det gjorde henne modigare. Hon hade ingen aning om var Alex höll hus, men han var trots allt en stor pojke.

Runt omkring dem dansade både klasskamrater och mörkhyade killar och tjejer från reservatet, bland annat en stor kille som Jane hade pekat ut som Embry, festens värd.

Efter ett tag kände hon dock av ett visst behov, ett visst tryck i blåsan.

"Jag måste på toa!" viskade Linn till Jane, ganska högljutt.

"Det finns en toalett i huset. Det är lugnt, jag använde den tidigare."

Linn nickade och klämde sig emellan de dansande människorna. Först när hon kommit bort från folkmassan märkte hon hur mörkt det blivit ute, och att många redan hade dragit sig tillbaka för kvällen. Nu när en massa andra kroppar inte trycktes mot henne märkte hon också att hennes egna steg hade blivit väldigt ostadiga. Inte för att hon tänkte mer på det, marken måste vara ojämn och hon hade klackskor, det var väl inte hennes fel?

Det tog henne dock inte många minuter att lokalisera ytterdörren till huset. När hon stängt dörren bakom sig stod hon i en upplyst hall, med en trappa rakt framför sig och vad som verkade vara ett kök till vänster. Tystnaden här inne kändes nästan öronbedövande efter den höga musiken där ute, och det kändes konstigt att vara inne i ett främmande hus helt själv. Eftersom hon i alla fall inte såg någon toalett här (visserligen såg hon inte efter så ordentligt) så sökte hon sig upp för trappan. Hon var dock tvungen att hålla fast i räcket och svor över klackarna. På sista steget fastnade hennes tröja i ett spikhuvud som rev upp en reva, och hon svor ännu en gång.

Efter att ha gått fel två gånger och upptäckt att det här huset hade minst ett sovrum och ett kontor hittade hon äntligen toaletten, och det var med en betydligt lättare blåsa som hon lämnade den. På vägen ut från toaletten snubblade hon dock över tröskeln och skulle antagligen ha ramlat om inte två kraftiga armar fångat henne och dragit upp henne på fötter.

När hon åter igen kunde fokusera blicken såg hon rakt på… en bröstkorg? Hon höjde blicken och såg nu istället in i ett gyllenbrunt ansikte med livliga gröna ögon, omgivet av svart glansigt hår. Vita tänder var blottade i ett muntert, men smått osäkert leende.

"Du borde nog ta det lite försiktigt tror jag"

Han släppte det stadiga taget om hennes axlar, som nyss hade varit det enda som hindrat henne från att falla handlöst.

"Ja, jo, kanske det", svarade hon lite diffust och sjönk ner mot den motsatta väggen.

Till hennes förvåning stod han sedan kvar och såg på henne, han verkade nästan lite orolig, varför det? Undrade hon. Hon harklade sig, kanske hon borde säga något.

"Du är en av de där urinvånarna som Jane säger att jag borde hångla upp. Ja, eftersom vi tog erat land och så. Ledsen för det."

Hon tyckte just att hon varit lite klyftig, men killen bara tittade på henne.

"Va?"

Hon rynkade på ögonbrynen, hade hon sagt något fel? Hon försökte börja om igen. Synd att Jane inte var här, hon visste hur man handskades med killar.

"Jag är Linn"

Nu log killen mitt emot henne. Hon fick nästan ont i nacken av att titta upp på honom, så lång var han. Han var klädd i jeans och en öppen skjorta. Linns blick fastnade förundrat på magmusklerna som bara halvt doldes under skjortan. Han verkade inte som någon muskelknutte precis, men hon kunde tänka sig att han hade en hel del muskler gömda under de där kläderna.

"Mitt namn är Seth"

Hon hade fortfarande tittat på hans mage, men nu höjde hon blicken till hans leende ansikte, och log själv. Han hade ett sådant fint leende, och så vita tänder.

"Jag tror att jag ska ta och hjälpa dig upp…"

Utan att vänta på svar böjde han sig ner och la händerna runt hennes midja, för att enkelt lyfta upp henne på fötter igen.

"Du är riktigt stark", sa hon förundrat.

Han hade inte släppt henne än och som om det var det naturligaste i världen sökte hennes händer sig fram till hans nacke. Han verkade inte reagera på något annat vis än att han fortfarande log mot henne, såg han road ut? Hon trodde det.

"Och du har fått lite för mycket att dricka", konstaterade han och släppte henne med ena handen för att rätta till hennes tröja som hade glidit ner över ena axeln.

När han fingrar rörde vid hennes bara hud upptäckte hon hur varma och mjuka de var. Hon la huvudet på sned och såg honom djupt i ögonen.

"Du, jag menar det. Jag är verkligen ledsen för det där att vi tog erat land."

Han gav ifrån sig ett kort skratt, men tystnade när hon plötsligt sträckte sig upp mot hans läppar och snuddade mjukt vid dem. När hon försökte kyssa honom igen så tryckte han dock milt bort henne med greppet om hennes midja.

"Lyssna Linn, du verkar verkligen vara en fin tjej, men… jag tror inte att det här är en sådan bra idé"

Hon rynkade på ögonbrynen, vad pratade han om? Det här skulle säkert Jane inte ha råkat ut för. Plötsligt stapplade hon till lite och hans grepp om henne hårdnade lite.

"Försiktigt nu", sa han lågt.

Hon la märke till att han stod väldigt nära. Hon kunde till och med känna värmen från hans kropp. Det var berusande.

"Ja, försiktigt", instämde hon allvarligt och nickade.

Kanske pratade de dock om olika saker. Hon lät sina händer som tidigare vilat i hans nacke sakta smeka honom över ryggen, över skulderbladen och slutligen ner till korsryggen. När hon hade händerna där drog hon honom prövande närmare. Han protesterade inte direkt, och med de där magmusklerna måste han väl kunnat ha stått emot om han ville? Ännu en gång sträckte hon upp ansiktet mot hans. Den här gången var han lite mer tillmötesgående när hon mjukt pressade sina lätt särade läppar mot hans och lät dem dröja kvar där. Hon drog sig tillbaka bara någon centimeter och andades ut varm luft mot hans läppar.

Nästa gång var det han som kysste henne och kroppens gensvar verkade komma genast. Hon behövde inte dra henne mot sig, han tryckte sin egen kropp mot henne, tryckte henne upp mot väggen. Hon slöt ögonen och allt omkring dem försvann. När hans kropp trycktes mot hennes kändes det som hon omslöts av värme. Eller så var det för att hennes händer smekte henne längs sidorna och ner i backfickorna på hennes jeans.

Hon kände hur han andades tungt mot hennes läppar och upptäckte att hon gjorde detsamma. Plötsligt var hans läppar särade och det fanns en omåttlig hunger i hans kyssar. Just då hade hon inte ens kunnat berätta var de befann sig, hon var bara medveten om hans kropp mot hennes. Plösligt försvann hans läppar från hennes och hittade hennes hals samtidigt som han smekte baksidan av hennes lår. Hon drog hastigt efter andan när marken försvann under henne. Den här gången var det ingen illusion, den försvann verkligen. Han hade lyft upp henne med hennes ben lindade om hans mellangärde. Hon kände att de rörde på sig och hörde en dörr som slog igen bakom dem.

Försiktigt la han ner henne på något mjukt och hon gav till ett tyst klagande läte när tyngdkraften tvingade henne att släppa taget om honom och istället tittade upp mot honom. Han skakade på huvudet och verkade försöka klara tankarna. Han satte sig en bit ifrån henne på sängen och såg nästan plågad ut när han tittade på henne, studerade varje centimeter av henne.

"Linn…", började han, men hon satte sig snabbt upp, trots att världen krängde när hon gjorde det och la ett finger mot hans läppar som tystade honom. Hon hade egentligen igen aning om vad hon höll på med, hade inte ägnat det en tanke. Men med fingret mot hans läppar följde hon långsamt dess konturer. Han släppte ut en suck.

"Jag fryser, snälla värm mig…?"

Hon var beredd på att åter igen behöva sträcka sig efter hans läppar, men så var han mot henne igen, och långsamt, som om han ändå försökte behärska sig själv tryckte han ner henne mot sängen. Hans varma mjuka händer smekte hennes kropp och hittade kanten på hennes tröja. Hon sträckte hjälpsamt upp ärmarna, varefter hon ivrigt drog av hans skjorta. Under tiden kysste han varje centimeter han kom åt av hennes bleka hy, nedför halsen, hennes nyckelben och klyftan mellan hennes bröst medan fingrarna otåligt letade efter spännet till hennes bh på ryggen. Hon drog händerna över hans starka bröstkorg och fumlade med bältet till hans jeans. Hans tyngd över henne var nästan tryckande och hon visste att hans naglar måste lämna rivmärken över hennes rygg, men allt hon gjorde var att rysa av välbehag, tankar fanns det varken tid eller plats för.

Efter det var inga fler ord nödvändiga, ibland kan handlingar helt enkelt tala för sig själva. Men långt senare när Seth drog henne intill sig och slöt ögonen viskade han tyst i hennes öra.

"Förlåt, men jag ångrar ingenting."


	2. Chapter 2

Långsamt började hon närma sig uppvaknandet, men det var som om hon undermedvetet visste vad hon hade att vakna upp till och försökte skjuta det ifrån sig så länge som möjligt. Till slut var dock uppvaknandet oundvikligt. Till en början kändes det väldigt behagligt, det var varmt och mjukt i sängen. Varför var det så varmt? Det var då hon reagerade på de varma armar som omslöt henne, den varma kropp som låg mot hennes rygg.

Hon spärrade upp ögonen och för en sekund trodde hon att paniken skulle övermanna henne. Var någonstans var hon? Vem var killen i sängen?

Hon försökte masa sig närmare kanten, men då så slöts armarna hårdare om henne och han borrade in ansiktet i hennes hår.

"Gå inte… Linn…"

För en sekund var hon stel i hela kroppen, hade han vaknat? Men strax därefter suckade han tungt och slappnade av igen. Han måste ha pratat i sömnen antog hon. Hon tänkte dock inte ta risken att vara kvar när han faktiskt vaknande. Försiktigt lossade hon hans grepp om henne och satte sig upp på sängkanten. Först när hon satte sig upp märkte hon hur det värkte i huvudet och att det smakade ruttna ägg i munnen. Hon grimaserade, men hade varit med om bakfylla förut, och det här var inte rätt tillfälle att krypa tillbaks under täcket.

En annan sak hon lade märke till var avsaknaden av några som helst kläder. Hennes sökande blick såg att kläderna i själva verket låg utspridda på golvet. Så tyst och snabbt som hon kunde klädde hon på sig, men stötte på vissa svårigheter. När hon skulle spänna bh:n upptäckte hon att hakarna hade slitits av och fick provisoriskt knyta en knut istället. I tröjan fanns det en stor reva som nådde långt upp på magen, hur det kom sig mindes hon inte just nu, hon ville bara kom ut härifrån så fort som möjligt.

I dörren på väg ut stannade hon dock upp och offrade ett par sekunder på att se på killen i sängen, en gyllenbrun kropp invirad i ett svettigt täcke. Hon visste inte ens vad han hette.

Hon sköt igen dörren och så tyst hon bara kunde tassade hon ner för trappan. När hon precis skulle smita ut genom ytterdörren hörde hon dock steg bakom sig. Hon hade inte en tanke på att stanna, utan drog igen dörren efter sig och sprang som om det gällde livet.

Hon stannade inte förrän det stack i sidan och tårarna började rinna nedför hennes kinder. Fram till nu hade hennes ända mål varit att ta sig ut ur huset och det var allt som spelat någon roll. Nu gick hon ensam på en grusväg mitt i skogen medan dagsljuset stack i hennes för tillfället känsliga ögon och början till illamående började etablera sig i hennes mage. Klackstövlarna var verkligen inte lämpade för den här sortens terräng och hon kände sig eländig helt enkelt. Hon visste att det var fånigt att gråta men kunde inte hjälpa det.

Motvilligt försökte hon minnas vad som hänt igår. Hon hade dansat med Jade, och sen hade hon gått in i huset… Där hade hon träffat honom. Den här delen var suddig, men hon mindes hur han tryckte upp henne mot väggen, hans mörka hy mot hennes bleka.

Hur hade det här kunnat hända? Hon var knappast vild, hon föredrog nästan alltid en mysig hemmakväll framför en fest. Det var bara vid sällsynta tillfällen då Jane drog med henne som hon gick på fest. Mot hennes vilja blixtrade bilder av natten förbi för hennes inre öga.

Jane! Vad hade hänt med Jane och Alex? Hur hade de kunnat lämna henne? Man lämnar inte en full polare på en fest, det var första regeln. Hon drog upp mobilen, som tacksamt nog låg kvar i jeansfickan. Fyra missade samtal, tre från Jane och ett från Alex. Hon letade upp Janes nummer i kontaktboken.

Jane svarade efter bara två signaler.

"Linn! Jag har försökt ringa dig flera gånger!"

"Jag hörde inte mobilen ringa bara."

"Varför stack ni bara igår utan att säga till mig? Jag fick lifta hem med Mike."

"Vad snackar du om? Det var ni som lämnade mig!"

"Jag gick och letade efter dig när du inte kom tillbaka, men upptäckte att Alex bil vara borta, så jag antog att du hade åkt med honom, du svarade inte när jag försökte ringa. Men vänta, menar du att du inte åkte hem med Alex?"

"Eh… Nej, jag däckade på festen", ljög hon. Än vara hon inte redo att berätta sanningen för någon.

"Åh, jag är så ledsen, men jag trodde faktiskt att du åkt med Alex. Var är du nu då?"

Hon så sig omkring, det var en bra fråga.

"Jag vet inte riktigt… efter att jag vaknat smög jag ut så fort jag kunde. Antar att jag är någonstans mellan Forks och La Push."

"Jag kommer och hämtar dig direkt"

"Tack"

Linn la på och la ner mobilen i fickan igen. När hon rusat ut som hon gjort hade hon inte tänkt tanken att hon kanske skulle behöva skjuts. Medan hon väntade på Jane gick hon på i sakta mak och naturligtvis började ett fint regn falla från himlen. Hon klagade inte ens, vad annat kunde hon förvänta sig?

Ungefär en kvart senare såg hon Janes välbekanta bil, under den här tiden hade hon dock hunnit bli ordentligt blöt. Inne i bilen var det dock varmt och torrt. Jane granskade henne kritiskt.

"Du ser rätt hemsk ut, du vet det va?"

Linn nickade buttert. Hon kunde bara tänka sig hur det trassliga håret måste se ut, fullt av hårnålar dessutom sen den forna håruppsättningen. Sminket måste vara utkladdat, tröjan sönder, hon var blöt och med en inte allt för munter uppsyn.

"Så vad var det som hände igår?"

Jane riktade blicken på vägen igen, tacksamt nog, hon var inte den bästa av förare.

"Det sa jag ju. Efter att jag gått på toa gick jag fel och däckade i något sovrum"

Hon ryckte på axlarna, som för att förklara att det inte var en så stor grej. Jane tittade dock roat på henne med höjda ögonbryn, vilket för övrigt fick bilen att för en sekund glida in på fel sida av vägen.

"Så länge du inte har fått någon tropisk sjukdom som ger utslag är det där sugmärken du har på halsen, och vem vet vart mer, så något, eller rättare sagt någon har du allt glömt bort."

Linn skruvade obesvärat på sig och slog hjälplöst ut med händerna.

"Jag hade druckit alldeles för mycket och stötte in i en av killarna från reservatet, jag antar att vi strulade lite… men han minns säkert inte ens mitt namn, förhoppningsvis behöver jag aldrig mer se honom."

Jane skrattade.

"Det här är Forks Linn, här kan man inte rymma från sina synder, till slut hittar dom dig alltid, på ett sätt eller ett anat."

Linn la armarna i kors och surade.

Samtidigt i La Push vaknade Seth ensam i sängen. Han hade faktiskt knappt druckit något alls igår, han ville inte riskera att förlora kontrollen och försäga sig eller tappa humöret. När han långsamt vaknade till liv var det dock något helt annat som pockade på hans uppmärksamhet, något som han borde minnas… Plötsligt spärrade han upp ögonen och kände efter bredvid sig i sängen för säkerhets skull.

"Helvete!"

Hon var redan borta… Vad måste hon inte tro om honom nu? Så som han utnyttjat henne på det där viset… Plötsligt blev han rädd, tänk om han gjort henne illa? Ibland glömde han bort hur stark han svar, och det var något särskilt med Linn… Trots att han försökt låta bli att göra något, hade han totalt tappat kontrollen när hon rörde vid honom. Sådan beröring hade han inte känt av sedan förvandlingen, och knappt före det heller.

Kanske var det så det var, han hade gjort henne illa och därför hade hon inte vågat stanna tills han vaknade. Fast det räckte kanske med att han varit en sådan skitstövel. Han mindes hennes oskuldsfulla ljust grå ögon som tittade upp på honom med huvudet på sned. Han log fortfarande vid minnet av när hon bad om ursäkt för att hon tagit deras land. Han kunde inte anklaga henne för att hon stuckit direkt, men hade så gärna vela förklara sig, och be om ursäkt.

Han suckade djupt och drog sig upp i sittande ställning. På golvet låg hans kläder utspridda. Men genom lukten av svett och alkohol kunde han fortfarande känna hennes doft, hon måste ha gått alldeles nyligen, inte mer än en timme sedan. Det tröstade honom lite, hade han skadat henne allvarligt skulle hon antagligen inte ha stannat över natten.

Han satte armbågarna mot benen och begravde ansiktet i händerna. Varför var han tvungen att ställa till det för sig nu när allt gick så bra? Likväl kunde han inte ångra något. Han mindes fortfarande tydligt varje kyss, hennes svala händer mot hans varma kropp. Det liknade inte något han tidigare varit med. Han hade bara hela tiden velat ha mer och mer av henne, och när han tänkte tillbaka trodde han nog att han kanske haft sönder hennes bh. Den hade varit i vägen och han hade helt enkelt inte kunnat få upp det där lilla förbannade spännet.

Han sträckte långsamt på ryggen och plötsligt fick han syn på något på golvet som helt klart inte var hans, en varmare tröja av de slag som var obligatorisk vart man än gick i Forks. Han sträckte sig efter den och höll den mot näsan. Nog var den hennes alltid, den doftade underbart.

En knackning på dörren avbröt hans tankar, och innan han hunnit svara öppnades den.

"Sovit gott?"

Det var Embry, redan klädd och med ett stort flin på läpparna. Det var inte svårt att räkna ut varför.

"När gick hon?" frågade han dystert.

"Du menar den lilla brunetten med trasig tröja? En halvtimme sedan ungefär, hon försvann illa kvickt när hon hörde mig. Tydligen var hon inte intresserad av att stanna på frukost."

Seth suckade.

"Om jag var du skulle jag inte sörja, hon kommer knappast att förklara sin kärlek efter igår."

När Embry fortsatte flina slängde han iväg en av kuddarna mot honom, den träffade inte, men fick önskad effekt. Embry stängde dörren och gick sin väg.

Han tittade på tröjan i sina händer, den skulle han bli tvungen att återbörda till sin rätta ägare.

När Linn kom hem hade hennes mamma kommit tillbaka, efter att ha spenderat natten hos Linns faster. Linn drog ihop en historia om att det blivit sent på festen och att de sovit hos Linn, sedan hade hon skyndat sig upp till badrummet innan hennes mamma hunnit kommentera den trasiga tröjan.

En lång varm dusch senare kände hon sig nästan mänsklig igen och hon studerade sin spegelbild. Jane hade haft rätt, hon hade ordentliga sugmärken på halsen. Hon mindes bh:n och såg efter på ryggen, några rivmärken fanns där allt.

Det kunde hon leva med, däremot så skämdes hon något fruktansvärt. Och hon var arg, vad var det för kille som låg med en tjej för full för att stå stadigt? Hon anammade den där känslan, ilskan. Det var bättre än skammen. Att hon själv nog varit ganska så ivrig ville hon inte minnas.

Resten av dagen tillbringade hon på rummet och gick och la sig redan vid nio. Det skulle krävas en hel del sömn för att hon skulle bli sig själv igen.

Trots att hon lagt sig tidigt hade hon svårt att koncentrera sig nästa dag på lektionerna. Hela tiden dök det upp andra, ovälkomna tankar. När hon på lunchen bara tog ett äpple frågade Alex till slut vad som var fel med henne, hon hade inte berättat vad som hänt på festen och hade noggrant täckt halsen med en scarf. Med tanke på att vädret nu åter igen slagit om till det mer kyliga slaget var det knappast underligt.

"Ja, vad är det du tänker på?" retades Jane.

Alex såg misstänksamt på Jane.

"Har du berättat för henne men inte för mig?" frågade han med ett spelat sårat uttryck.

"Äsh… det är inget", muttrade Linn.

"Hon träffade en kille i lördags, och sen däckade hon", avslöjade Jane glatt.

Linn gav henne en sur blick.

"Vaddå? Han är din bästa vän, han förtjänar att veta", sa Jane oskyldigt.

Alex såg häpet på Linn, som sagt var hon knappast den vilda typen. Något måste göras, och det fort, innan Alex började fråga ut henne också. I många fall var han mycket klarsyntare än Jane.

"Men du då? Varför åkte du hem så tidigt?"

"Ehm… Emma ville ha skjuts hem…"

"Emma, den förtjusande lilla blondinen som trollband dig hela kvällen?" frågade Jane med ett menande leende. Alex rodnade.

"Det var inte alls på det viset, jag bara släppte av henne, sen åkte jag hem."

Nöjd med att ha vänt bort uppmärksamheten från hennes egna nattliga äventyr lät Linn sina vänner prata på. Eftermiddagen gick lika långsamt förbi som förmiddagen och de sista tjugo minuterna av biologin stirrade hon i stort sett bara på klockan tills det äntligen ringde ut.

Hon var snabb att plocka ihop sina böcker och gå mot parkeringen. Otåligt trängde hon sig förbi ett par första års elever som stod i vägen, men hon kunde inte låta bli att höra vad de pratade om.

"Han är så _stor_"

"Han kan väl inte gå här på skolan?"

"Absolut inte, och titta på motorcykeln!"

Av någon anledning fick hon redan nu onda aningar och när hon såg på vad tjejerna kollade på svalde hon hårt.

Mitt på parkeringen stod killen från festen, avslappnat lutad mot en enorm motorcykel. Det svarta håret var uppsatt och när eleverna började välla ut på parkeringen verkade det som han sökte efter något med blicken.

Hon svalde igen och fortsatte med snabba steg mot sin egen bil, förhoppningsvis hade han inte sett henne. Och ett tag trodde hon faktiskt att hon klarat det, hon var bara en meter från bilen när hon hörde hans mörka röst ropa hennes namn.

"Linn!"

Motvilligt vände hon sig om och såg att han kom mot henne med halvspringande steg.

" Ja?"

Hennes röst var kall, hon hade ingen som helst lust att träffa honom och påminnas om sin förödmjukelse. Han måste tro att hon gick med på vad som helst. Han skulle få se.

Han stannade bara några decimeter från henne, så att hon blev tvungen att kröka nacken för att se upp på hans ansikte. Medan hon försökte behålla ett likgiltigt ansiktsuttryck log han osäkert mot henne. Hon väntade.

"Du glömde din tröja hos Embry. Jag… tänkte bara lämna tillbaks den."

Han räckte fram extratröjan hon haft med sig till festen. Själv hade hon helt glömt bort den. När hon tog emot tröjan snuddade deras händer vid varandra och påminde henne om natten de delat. Tystnaden som sedan uppstod var synnerligen besvärad och hon såg att flera elever tittade på dem.

"Tack", sa hon kort och öppnade bildörren.

"Vänta Linn"

Innan hon förstått hur det gått till stod han med armarna på varsin sida om henne. Han hade lutat sig närmare och hon var fångad mot bilen.

"Jag ville… be om ursäkt. Jag menar… jag borde inte, du… Jag hade ingen rätt att…"

Han verkade verkligen försöka säga henne något, men framförallt resulterade det i att hennes kinder hettade någon fruktansvärt och hon slog ned blicken. Hon visste inte om han själv tänkt på hur nära han stod. Kanske stod de så en hel minut, det kändes som en evighet och luften mellan dem blev allt mer påtaglig, närmast elektrisk.

"Linn, är du okej?"

Det var Alex röst som ropade på henne. Han stod två bilar bort vid sin Volvo och hade ett vaksamt uttryck i ansiktet. Trots att han var både smalare och kortare än Seth var hans blick närmast fientlig när han såg på honom. Seth lät sina armar falla till sidorna igen.

"Ingen fara Alex", sa Linn och fick fram ett leende.

Hon var faktiskt rörd utav Alex omsorg, men hon ville inte att han skulle blanda sig i. Alex nickade, fortfarande med ett något vaksamt uttryck, men klev in i bilen.

Linn vände blicken mot Seth som fortfarande stod väldigt nära och upptäckte att han såg lite road ut. Hennes blick kallnade. Han harklade sig.

"Som jag sa, jag ber om ursäkt, jag borde inte ha gjort som jag gjorde. Inte när du var i ditt… tillstånd."

Hon rodnade igen. Försökte han få henne att må bättre misslyckades han.

"Men jag ville också säga att jag inte ångrar något, för jag älskade varje sekund av det", sa han med lägre mörkare röst och med en blick som intensivt mötte hennes.

Det var inte vad hon förväntat sig att höra härnäst, och hennes blick var överraskad.

Efter en kort tvekan höjde han handen till hennes kind, och hon stod som fastfrusen under den varma handflatan. Bakom hans ögon verkade det pågå en inre strid. Till slut lät han handen falla igen.

"Om du tror du kan förlåta mig, hör av dig"

Hon nickade stumt, men han var redan påväg bort mot motorcykeln igen. Hon såg honom starta den och åka iväg innan hon satte sig i sin egen bil. Plötsligt stack hon sig på fingret och hon tittade ner i knäet. Nu såg hon att han nålat fast en lapp på tröjan.

_Förlåt  
__070-3547759  
Seth_

Så hans namn var Seth.


	3. Chapter 3

Det gick en dag, det gick flera, och med tiden blev hon allt mer lik sitt gamla jag. Så småningom la sig också skvallret, för Seths uppdykande och beteende var en tillräckligt stor händelse för att det skulle bli prat på Forks highschool. Hon häpnade över hur olika människor kunde uppfatta och redogöra ett så pass kort händelseförlopp. Hon hade hört alla möjliga rykten. När hon envist nekade till allt annat än att han lämnat tillbaka en tröja hon glömt på festen tröttnade folk till slut, hon önskade att det varit lika lätt att undkomma Jane.

"Nu måste du berätta vad som verkligen hände", envisades Jane. Det var fredagseftermiddag och de satt alla tre i ett bås på fiket i Forks. Hon hade sagt samma sak till Jane som till resten av hennes klasskamrater som vågat fråga.

"Det var inget speciellt, han ville bara lämna tillbaka tröjan och ehm… be om ursäkt."

Lappen med hans mobilnummer låg fortfarande i hennes ficka. Hon borde slänga den egentligen, det var inte som om hon tänkte ringa… men hon behöll lappen, för säkerhets skull bara.

Jane rynkade smått på ögonbrynen och sörplade i sig milkshake.

"Det är vad du säger till alla, men är du säker på att han inte sa något mer? Inget alls?"

Linn skakade bara på huvudet. Hon tänkte absolut inte berätta hur han strukit hennes kind och berättat att han inte ångrat deras möte, att han gett henne hans nummer, om elektriciteten i luften mellan dem. Det kändes… privat på något sett, emellan Seth och henne själv.

Alex satt ovanligt tyst varje gång som Jane drog upp ämnet. Det oroade henne lite av någon anledning.

"Så vad händer i helgen då?"

Jane verkade till slut inse att det inte fanns något mer att säga om Seth, och trots allt var det nu en ny helg, i hennes värld betydde det nya fester och nya killar.

Alex ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag hade nog tänkt vara hemma."

Jane sken upp.

"Bra! Då kan du följa med mig till Port Angeles och shoppa! Det är faktiskt bara lite mer än en månad kvar till balen, jag måste börja spana efter klänningar."

Linn log, det var typiskt Jane, och kände hon Alex rätt skulle han ge efter dessutom. Han suckade och såg dystert på Jane, som blinkade med ögonfransarna.

"Har du tänkt på att jag kanske har annat att göra än att shoppa med dig?" frågade han lite trumpet.

Jane la armen om hans axlar och log.

"Kul att du följer med. Du då Linn?"

Hon skakade snabbt på huvudet innan hon drogs in på samma sätt som Alex. Hon såg fram emot en lugn helg hemma. Hennes mamma arbetade på lördag och hon såg fram emot att ha huset för sig själv. Hon tänkte bara ta det lugnt och kanske läsa en bra bok.

Jane såg besviket på henne.

"Hade du tänkt gå naken på balen kanske?"

"Som du sa, det är över en månad kvar, jag tror nog jag hinner."

Hon såg faktiskt fram emot balen, men hade inte för vana att planera särskilt långt fram i tiden.

"Då blir det bara du och jag då Alex", sa Jane med ett leende mot Alex. Alex resignerade sig inför sitt öde och suckade.

"Har du hittat någon att bjuda än?" frågade Linn vänd mot Alex.

Alex skruvade lite på sig. Hans blyghet bidrog till att hans tidigare kärleksliv var i stort sett ganska händelselöst. Han skakade på huvudet.

"Det är lika bra, majoriteten av tjejerna på den här skolan är inte ens i närheten av tillräckligt bra för dig", sa Jane och log. Alex himlade med ögonen med besvarade leendet.

De senaste dagarna hade inte gått lika smidigt för Seth, visserligen slapp han skvallret. I flocken hade de inga hemligheter. De andra började dock oroa sig för honom. Han hade tänkt på Linn varje dag sedan de träffats på parkeringen. Inte bara varje dag, minst en gång i timmen.

Vart han än gick så hade han mobilen med sig, men den gav i stort sett inte ett ljud ifrån sig. Den enda som ringt var Jacob. Han var i Kanada nu. De senaste månaderna hade han rest runt tillsammans med Edward, Bella, och Nessie, men hörde av sig till Seth då och då för att höra hur det stod till med flocken. Det var allt, ingen Linn.

De första dagarna hade han varit övertygad om att hon skulle ringa, hon kunde väl ändå inte kunnat undgå kemin mellan dem? Dessutom kunde han inte sluta tänka på henne. Nu började han dock tveka på om hon någonsin skulle ringa. Hon fick helgen på sig, sedan skulle han behöva tänka ut något annat.

"Vad det än är du lagar vill jag ha"

Det var Embry som just kom in till köket där Seth stod och stekte bacon. Till och med Flockens medlemmar behövde någon form av privatliv, så till slut hade det ordnat det så att han och Embry flyttat till en av de hus som stod tomma i La Push. Embry var synnerligen lätt att bo med, förutom att han var lite lat.

"Bacon och ägg" upplyste Seth innan han återgick till att tankfullt titta ner i den fräsande pannan igen.

"Du tänker på den där tjejen igen, eller hur?"

Det var ingen fråga, snarare ett konstaterande.

Seth nickade olyckligt. Embry verkade tänka efter och harklade lågt.

"Du, jag vet inte mycket om sånt här men… har du övervägt att det är, du vet, den äkta grejen?"

Seth tittade på honom med höjda ögonbryn, Embry hade rätt, han visste nog inte så mycket om sånt här.

"Kärlek?"

"Nej, nej, inte sånt trams! Jag menar… prägling."

Seth stannade upp i sina rörelser. Han hade väntat så länge att han inte trodde att han skulle kunna präglas, han hade inte ens övervägt att det skulle handla om något sådant. Alla de andra sa att han skulle veta direkt när han såg henne. Han hade inte vetat, men likväl hade det varit omöjligt att motstå henne, och nu kunde han inte sluta tänka på henne. Plötsligt var det som om allt föll på plats och han såg klart. Insikten uppfyllde honom.

"Hörru! Bränn inte maten!"

Han hade helt glömt bort maten framför honom, och den ljuva doften hade gått över till en annan bränd sådan. Han skyndade sig att kasta av baconskivorna och vände sedan om mot Embry med fullkompligt lysande ögon och ett jublande leende på läpparna.

"Åh nej… inte du också."

Embry suckade uppgivet.

När hon vakande till på lördagsmorgonen var klockan redan elva. Hon hade nog inte insett hur den senaste veckans händelser måste ha tröttat ut henne, för hon hade sovit som en stock hela natten igenom.

Oändligt långsamt och fortfarande lite motvilligt reste hon sig upp ur sängen. Hon skulle inte ha haft något emot att ha legat och dragit sig en stund, men hennes kurrande mage ville annorlunda. Så därför gick hon utan att byta om, utan iklädd pyjamas ner till köket.

Vid köksbordet satt redan hennes mamma, Marie och åt frukost. Ingen av dem var direkt någon morgonmänniska. Hon var tillräckligt gammal för att ha ett finmaskigt nät av rynkor i ansiktet, men hade fortfarande ett tjockt och brunt hårsvall som oftast uppsatt i en hästsvans, som nu. Ögonen var ljust grå, precis som hos Linn. Hennes pappa hade dött av hjärtfel när Linn var bara 8 år gammal.

Marie var till skillnad från henne själv redan klädd, ibland ryckte hon in och arbetade extra på sjukhuset, som idag.

"Redan uppe?" frågade Marie med höjda ögonbryn och ett litet leende.

Linn mumlade och slängde ner två mackor i brödrosten.

"Jag måste ge mig av strax, men det finns lite rester i kylen som du kan värma på när du blir hungrig och skulle det vara något annat är det bara att ringa."

Marie svepte den sista i kaffekoppen innan kom fram till Linn och kysste Linn på hjässan.

"Säker på att du vill sitta ensam hemma hela kvällen?"

Linn nickade.

"Jag ser faktiskt fram emot det, jag kanske cyklar ner till videobutiken och hyr en film också."

"När jag var i din ålder minns jag att det bara var vilda fester och killar som dög en lördags kväll…" Marie suckade nostalgiskt.

"Mamma! Jag klarar mig, åk nu, du kommer bli sen."

"Ja, ja, jag ska lämna dig i fred. Vi ses ikväll, jag kommer nog inte hem förrän efter midnatt, så du behöver inte sitta uppe och vänta", berättade Marie medan hon drog på sig skorna.

Linn nickade och vinkade innan Marie försvann utanför dörren.

Hon ryckte till när mackorna hoppade upp ur brödrosten, frukosten var serverad.

Några timmar senare önskade hon nästan att hon följt med till Port Angeles. Hon hade tvättat, städat rummet, gjort alla läxor för en veckas tid framåt och det ösregnade ute. Hon hade ingen lust att cykla ner till videobutiken i regnet och det ända de verkade visa på TV var gamla serier och sport.

Ändå satt hon och zappade framför TV:n i någon timme innan hon värmde på lite mat till sig själv. Sedan kröp hon upp i soffan framför TV:n igen och försökte äta så långsamt hon bara kunde. Dessvärre var uppvärmda rester inte direkt någon gourmet middag och inte något man gärna satt och njöt av i flera timmar.

Till slut gav hon upp, gick upp på rummet istället, svarade på några mejl innan hon la sig tillrätta i sängen med en bok, men hon hade läst boken flera gånger förut och den lyckades inte helt uppta hennes uppmärksamhet. Hon tittade i den överfyllda bokhyllan och bestämde sig för att kanske rensa ut några av böckerna.

Med liknande oviktiga saker lyckades hon uppehålla sig själv ytterligare någon dryg timme, innan hon erkände att hon helt enkelt var otroligt uttråkad. Regnet hade stillat sig, men vid det här laget skulle videobutiken strax stänga.

Hon tog en varm lång dusch och fann sig sedan sittande på sängen igen. På byrån låg hennes mobil, och en bit ifrån den, en papperslapp. Den verkade helt oviktig egentligen, rentav oskyldig, men redan innan hon sträckte sig efter den visste hon vad det var för papperslapp.

Med lappen i handen tittade hon på de spretiga bokstäverna, _Seth_. Hon strök med tummen över namnet och bet sig själv i läppen.

Det vore idioti att ringa honom, hon hade väl bestämt sig för att hon inte ville ha något mer med honom att göra? Hon tänkte tillbaka på mötet på parkeringsplatsen, intensiteten i hans ögon, elektriciteten mellan dem… det var nästan skrämmande, eller kanske fascinerande… lockande? Utan att riktigt ha någon plan sträckte hon sig efter mobilen och knappade in numret, några sekunder senare, tryckte hon på lur.

Det gick en signal, det gick två…

"Seth här"

Hon kände genast igen hans hoppfulla röst, även om den lät annorlunda på telefonen.

"Ehm… Det är Linn"

Det var allt hon kunde komma på att säga. Till hennes förtvivlan svarade han först inte.

"Jag är glad att du ringde trots allt, jag hade börjat ge upp hoppet."

Hans röst lät förvånansvärt varm, och utan att hon tänkte på det log hon.

"Jag trodde inte själv att jag skulle ringa, jag vet fortfarande inte varför jag gjorde det."

"Du… tror inte att du skulle kunna tänka dig att träffas? Bara för att prata, vi kanske skulle kunna börja om från början. Bara två främlingar som stöter in i varandra på gatan."

Tanken var mer lockande än hon skulle ha trott. Hon visste inte om hon bara kunde låtsas som inget hade hänt mellan dem, men kanske…

"Bara prata som två främlingar…?" sa hon tvekande.

"Eller möjligtvis avlägset bekanta om du tror du kan leva med det."

Det lät som om han log, hon visste att hon gjorde det.

"Kanske, var någonstans skulle jag i så fall stöta in i denna avlägsna bekanta?"

"Vart än du skulle råka gå, antar jag"

"Så om jag skulle gå ner till parken…?"

"Man vet aldrig vem man stöter på."

Hon lade på. I några sekunder låg hon blickstilla på sängen, sedan rusade hon iväg till garderoben för att byta om.

Det duggande fortfarande lätt ute när hon cyklade ner till parken. Inte för att det egentligen var värt att kallas en park, det var mera som en gräsplätt mellan två gator med några bänkar och träd på. När hon bromsade in och lutade cykeln mot ett träd var hon lätt fuktig, i sin blandning av iver, nervositet, och vem visste vilka andra känslor hade hon glömt att regnrocken alltid var ett måste i Forks.

Hon pustade ut och såg sig omkring. Hon verkade i stort ensam. En äldre man med hund gick genom parken och hon såg en eller annan fotgängare på gatorna, men annars var det tomt, tomt och grått. Det ända hon egentligen hörde var det tyst droppande regnet och bilar på avstånd. Som för att inte störa friden gick hon tysta steg på den lilla stigen som gick genom parken tills hon hittade en parkbänk där hon slog sig ner.

När suttit där i tio minuter började hon tvivla, hade det här varit en så bra idé? Varför kom han i så fall inte? Hon började känna sig kall, kall och blöt. Mannen med hunden syntes inte längre till, men lyssnade hon noga kunde hon höra skratt och rop från fiket, samma fik som hon, Jane, och Alex suttit vid igår. Sedan var det ett annat ljud som överröstade det, ljudet av en motor, möjligtvis en motorcykel.

Hon kollade på klockan, nu hade det gått tjugo minuter, och här satt hon och väntade på en främling. Hon insåg att Seth på många vis inte var något annat än en främling, de hade inte utbytt många ord. Hon funderade på om hon kanske skulle gå en sväng när hon kände en hand på axeln, något bestört såg hon sig över axeln, och möttes utav ett brett leende.

"Hej främling"


	4. Chapter 4

När hon såg sig över axeln möttes hon utav ett brett leende. Inte heller han hade undkommit regnet helt, utan det halvlånga svarta håret var fuktigt. Ändå verkade han för lätt klädd för vädret egentligen, under den svarta tunna jackan hade han bara ett linne, ändå såg ögonen varma ut, och hon kunde nästan känna värmen från hand genom hennes egen tjocktröja.

"Har vi setts förut någonstans?" frågade hon och höjde på ögonbrynen lite.

Hon kände sig lite dum, men på sätt och vis så kändes det ändå… bra. Det var som det skulle vara, fjärilar i magen, en klump av nervositet i halsen. Hon slappnade av lite när hon märkte att han fortsatte le, och mindes att detta trots allt var hans idé.

"Jag är inte säker, mitt namn är Seth Clearwater."

Det obekanta efternamnet påminde henne om hur lite hon egentligen visste om honom, i stort sett inget, på många sätt var de verkligen främlingar. Han gick runt bänken, ställde sig och räckte fram handen. Hon tog den.

"Linn Reeves, trevligt att träffa dig Seth"

"Vill du ha sällskap?"

Hon nickade och han satte sig ner bredvid henne. En kort stund satt de tysta bredvid varandra och tittade ut i parken. Det var ingen obehaglig tystnad, inte heller laddad med elektricitet som häromdagen, det var bara som om de vande sig vid den andres närvaro.

Den enda som kom i närheten var en gulspräcklig spatserande katt som sträckte på halsen.

"Jag är nog en kattmänniska", sa hon plötsligt.

"Jasså?" sa han med höjda ögonbryn, något i hennes uttalande verkade roa honom.

Hon nickade.

"Jag har aldrig haft något husdjur, men katter verkar vara så stolta djur, och intelligenta. Det skulle inte förvåna mig om de i själva fallet tror att de är de som tar hand om oss."

Han verkade fortfarande road, men nickade allvarligt.

"Det kanske du har du rätt i, men själv är jag nod en hundmänniska. I slutändan föredrar jag nog att ha en lojal och trogen vän, framför en som är stolt och intelligent."

Hon hade inte tänkt på det så förut faktiskt, och hon förvånad över att överhuvudtaget få ett så pass genomtänkt svar, det handlade väl trots allt bara om ett husdjur?

"Jag hade inte tänkt på det så faktiskt. Du är visst ganska djup."

Han skrattade till.

"Låt oss bara säga att det är en fråga som ligger varmt om hjärtat", sa han med ett leende.

"Jasså? Har du hund?" frågade hon förvånat.

"Inte precis, jag ska förklara det bättre någon gång."

Hon släppte ämnet. Regnet hade nu upphört helt, även molnen fortfarande låg tjocka.

"Hur gammal är du egentligen?"

"19 år, jag blev klar med skolan förra året."

Kanske var det då inte så konstigt att han var över en decimeter längre än henne själv, han var äldre också, hon fyllde 18.

"Har du aldrig på att flytta härifrån? Gå på collage?"

Han ryckte lätt på axlarna.

"Det finns mer i livet än skola. För tillfället så bor jag tillsammans med en kompis i La Push, du har nog stött på honom, Embry. Min pappa dog för ett par år sedan, så det betyder mycket för min mamma att ha mig kvar i trakten. Dessutom står jag många av de andra i La Push väldigt nära också, vissa av oss är nästan som syskon. För tillfället är jag nöjd med att ta de jobb som passar mig, umgås med min familj och göra vad jag vill med resten av min fritid."

Han berättade utan att tveka en enda gång, avslappnat och naturligt. Hon kände sig ärad av den tillit han måste hysa för henne.

"Jag är inte helt säker på om man brukar prata så med främlingar"

Han skrattade till igen, ett rent och klingande skratt som värmde inombords.

"Förlåt, jag antar att du helt enkelt är lätt att prata med. Förresten, hur trivs du själv i skolan?"

Han blinkade åt henne, det var klart att han märkt vilken uppståndelse han skapat på skolgården, den hade varit svår att missa. Hon suckade dramatiskt.

"Jag övervägde att skolka, men då skulle de väl tro att du rövat bort mig."

Han skrattade, men verkade ha skam nog i kroppen för att be om ursäkt i alla fall.

"Förlåt igen, antar jag. Jag glömde att det kanske var andra som tittade, men det var nog lika bra, annars kanske jag _hade _rövat bort dig."

Hon såg skeptiskt på honom, han skulle bara ha vågat. Hon la märke till att deras händer låg bredvid varandra på bänken, bara precis så långt ifrån varandra att de inte rörde vid varandra. Hon började inse att hon alltid var medveten om när de rörde varandra, och hur många centimeter det var mellan deras hud när de inte gjorde det.

"Fast det klart, det hade nog inte din vän tyckt om. Jag tror inte han tycker om mig."

"Du måste mena Alex, han vill bara se till att jag inte råkar illa ut, det är allt."

Hans blick verkade en stund tankfullt vänd mot marken, eller var det kanske mot deras händer? Hon var inte säker.

"Han är väl inte din… jag menar, det är väl inget mellan er?"

Hon såg klentroget på honom. Hur kunde han överhuvudtaget _tro _något sådant efter vad som hände på festen? Hur kunde han tro att hon överhuvudtaget skulle sitta här om det var så? Utan att tänka på det drog hon åt sig sin hand.

"Tror du verkligen att jag skulle sitta här då? Och på festen?"

Hon tittade bort åt andra hållet, upprörd och arg. En alldeles kort stund senare vände hon dock tillbaks blicken, när en varm hand slöts om hennes kallare och mindre hand som vilade i hennes knä.

"Det verkar som om jag inte gör något annat än att be om ursäkt, men jag är ledsen Linn, jag menade inte att antyda något sådant, jag bara… förlåt."

Hans röst lät ångerfull, men det var inte den som gjorde att hon smälte fastän hon egentligen helst skulle ha velat vara arg på honom en stund till, det var hennes hand i hans och den mjuka huden mot hennes. Hon tittade på deras händer en stund innan hon talade.

"Alex har varit min vän sedan vi var småbarn, vi ställer upp för varandra, men det har aldrig varit något annat än så."

"I så fall är jag glad att du har sådana vänner."

Han kramade lätt hennes hand och så satt de tysta en stund, hand i hand på en parkbänk. Ilskan som så häftigt flammat upp mildrades och sjönk lika snabbt undan igen. Varför hade det varit av intresse för honom? Det som var gjort var redan gjort, men han kunde väl ändå inte vara svartsjuk? Egentligen så var det väl inget mellan henne och Seth, förutom ett misstag, eller?

"Du fryser väl inte…?"

Hon hade inte tänkt på det själv, men små rysningar gick genom kroppen. Hon misstänkte att det inte var helt och hållet kylans förtjänst, men lite frös hon faktiskt.

"Inte så illa…"

"Vill du låna min jacka?"

Hon såg klentroget på honom.

"Nej, tack, jag förstår inte varför du inte redan skakar av köld."

Hon lossade sin hand för att stryka med några fingrar över hans.

"Du är så varm…"

"Jag är varmblodig helt enkelt, det går i släkten antar jag."

Han log och tog hennes hand i sin igen, som för att värma den.

"Släkten är visst viktig för dig", konstaterade hon.

Han nickade.

"Men du då? Bor du med dina föräldrar?"

Hon nickade.

"Med mamma, pappa dog när jag var åtta, så… jag antar att det är något vi har gemensamt där. Men min mamma och jag kommer bra överens. Vi är väl inte direkt bästa vänner, men hon klarar jobbet bra, låter mig ha mitt eget liv fast jag vet att hon finns där för mig. Hon har fått arbete hårt för att vi ska kunna behålla huset, det känns som jag är skyldig henne mycket."

Han var tyst en stund även sedan hon slutat tala och bara såg henne i ögonen med ett leende som till slut smittade av sig på henne.

"Vad?" frågade hon.

"Jag tror jag kom på något mer vi har gemensamt, det där är nog inte heller saker man brukar berätta för en främling."

Det var hennes tur att skratta.

"Jag antar att vi inte är främlingar längre helt enkelt…"

"Så vi är… vänner nu?"

Hon tänkte efter, och han hade rätt. Trots att de just träffats och detta var första gången de verkligen pratade med varandra kändes han minst lika mycket som en vän som Alex eller Jane. Fast det fanns något mer också. Seth tittade fortfarande förväntans fullt på henne.

"Jo, jag antar att vi är det."

Som att för att fira deras nyfunna vänskap mullrade det till bland molnen, och det började dyka upp mörka små blöta prickar på bänken. Hon såg upp mot den mörka himlen, och märkte att det också börjat mörkna omkring dem, den gulspräckliga katten var borta.

"Jag borde nog åka hem nu."

Han nickade instämmande efter att ha tittat upp mot himlen.

"Det kan du ha rätt i."

Han reste sig upp och hon gjorde desamma. De såg varandra i ögonen och han tog ett steg närmare för att lägga armarna om henne. Det var ingen av de där artiga kramarna som man fick av lite mer avlägsna vänner. Hans armar omslöt henne och höll henne intill hans bröst i närmare en minut, men till och med närheten kändes så bekväm att hon la armarna om hans midja och lutade huvudet mot honom.

"Vi ses igen, snart", sa han lågt.

Nästa dag ringde Jane och berättade om den fantastiska klänningen hon hade sett, med som fantastiska saker ofta gör, kostade den en förmögenhet, så nu var hon tvungen att välja mellan den att köpa den dyra klänningen, och inte ha råd med några snygga skor till, eller köpa en billigare så att hon hade råd med matchande skor. Samtalet kändes nästan lite overkligt efter gårdagen, men hon lovade Jane att hon skulle följa med henne till Port Angeles nästa helg och hjälpa henne att avgöra.

Hon berättade aldrig om Seth. Visst förstod hon att hon skulle bli tvungen att behöva göra det någon gång om de skulle fortsätta träffas, men hon var rädd att magin skulle brytas då på något sätt. Mötet med Seth hade nästan gått för bra, ja, nästan helt bra i alla fall.

Bara någon timma efter att Jane lagt på så ringde Alex för att beklaga sig efter flera timmar av klänningstittande, men Alex och Jane hade hållit på så här sen de lärde känna varandra, Alex klagade ofta över alla "tjejgrejer" men log i hemlighet efter att ha gått på stan hela dagen med Jane. Han frågade dessutom hur hon haft det, men så ropade hennes mamma till middag och hon sa att hon skulle berätta imorgon istället.

Måndagen kom och hon kände sig ovanligt pigg. På engelskan satt hon bredvid en betydligt tröttare Jane, som hon fick putta till då och då för att hon skulle hålla sig vaken.

"Nu mina vänner, är det äntligen dags för Shakespeare", berättade läraren entusiastiskt medan klassen suckade.

Visserligen berättade läraren både livligt och intressant, men den som inte redan hade hört historien om Romeo och Julia måste ha bott på en annan planet en del av sitt liv. Jane som verkade ha svårt att hålla ögonen öppna makade sin stol lite närmare hennes.

"Är vi snabba hinner vi hoppa ut genom fönstret medan han skriver på tavlan", viskade hon.

"Jag trodde du tyckte om Romeo och Julia?"

Jane sträckte lite på sig.

"Jag gjorde, nu när jag är mognare har min självinsikt djupnat inser jag att jag inte är redo för ett förhållande. Ge mig en kille med snygga magmuskler och lite öl så är jag nöjd. Man skulle kunna säga att min nya favorit är En midsommarnattsdröm."

I slutet av sista meningen gäspade hon och Linn kunde inte låta bli att skratta, tyvärr hörde läraren dem och skickade iväg en sträng blick som fick dem båda att tystna.

Det var faktiskt lite utav en lättnad när det ringde ut, de följande lektionerna fram till lunch satt hon mest och kladdade i sitt anteckningsblock, inte för att hon kunde rita, bara en massa kluddar. När lunchen äntligen kom så samlades hon, Jane och Alex i kafeterian. De pratade en stund om klänningar och skor innan frågan kom.

"Men du då Linn, det var något du ville berätta?"

Det var Alex som frågade och även om han inte verkade direkt orolig, så var hans tonfall undrande.

"Jo… Jag träffade Seth i lördags."

Hon hatade att det lät som någon form av erkännande. Hon var i sin fulla rätt att träffa honom.

Janes reaktion var nästan omedelbar, och hon klappade förtjust i händerna, medan Alex höjde på ögonbrynen.  
"Men hur gick det till, jag trodde att du inte ville ha något med honom att göra?" frågade Jane. Linn skruvade lite på sig.

"Det trodde inte jag heller, men vi bestämde oss för att försöka börja på nytt och ja… han är faktiskt jätte trevlig."

"Dessutom är han het, och har motorcykel", instämde Jane.

Linn skakade på huvudet och suckade, varefter hon tittade på Alex, som verkade tankfull ut.

"Alex?"

Han tittade upp och gav henne en ursäktande blick.

"Säger du att han är trevlig är han säkert det…"

"Men?" Hon höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Jag tycker inte om sättet han behandlat dig på bara, först på festen, och förra veckan såg det nästan ut som om han hotade dig… rym inte iväg till andra sidan jorden med honom riktigt än bara?" bad Alex. Han såg smått plågad ut.

Hade hon inte känt honom hade hon kanske blivit arg, men… även om det tog emot lite fick hon inse att han bara ville hennes bästa.

"Jag lovar."

"Sa du att ni hade börjat om? Som om inget hänt?" frågade Jane, Linn nickade och Jane skakade smått på huvudet.

"Vad ska det vara bra för? Har han ens kysst dig sen festen?"

Linn rodnade.

"Nej… jag sa ju att vi skulle börja om, göra det på rätt sätt, vi är bara vänner…", mumlade hon.

Alex log mot henne.

"Det får honom i alla fall att stiga av värde i mina ögon."

Resten av dagen gick smidigare. Jane frågade såklart ut henne med viskande röst, men det var faktiskt skönt på något sätt. Känslan av att hon gjorde något skamfullt bleknade allt mer. Till slut så erkände hon att Seth hade hållit hennes hand, för det räckte tydligen inte med att de bara hade pratat.

När klockan ringde ut för sista gången den dagen gick de alla tre ut tillsammans, och nu pratade de om den nya resan till Port Angeles nästa helg, då också Linn skulle med. Plötsligt tystnade Jane.

"Jag tror någon har fått smak för dramatik", sa hon och vickade med huvudet i riktning mot parkeringen. Där stod en nästan bekant motorcykel parkerad och mot den stod hennes favorit indian lutad.

"Jag kommer strax", sa hon menande till de andra, som tacksam skyndade sig iväg till sina bilar, själv hade hon åkt med Alex till skolan idag.

Seth gick henne till mötes med ett stort leende.

"Du inser att du kommer ge första års eleverna hjärtattack? Dom kommer inte att hålla tyst på en vecka, minst."

Han skrattade och blinkade oskyldigt.

"Jag ville bara ge min vän skjuts hem från skolan."

Hon såg klentroget på hans motorcykel. Aldrig i livet att hon satte sig på den där.

"På _den_? Jag skulle inte tro det."

Han skrattade.

"Det är minst lika säkert som en bil, i alla fall när jag kör i alla fall", lade han till.

Ord var överflödiga, hon fortsatte bara att stirra klentroget på honom.

"Kom igen, _snälla_…?"

Han såg in i hennes ögon och sträckte sig efter hennes hand.

Hon suckade och vände sig mot Alex som väntade vid sin bil.

"Det är lugnt, du behöver inte vänta på mig."

Alex gav motorcykeln en lika tvivlande blick som hennes egen, men satte sig ändå i bilen och startade motorn.

Seth däremot såg ut som en åttaåring på julafton. Med hennes hand i sin drog han med henne bort till motorcykeln, med några nyfikna första års elever som publik. Han tog hjälmen som legat på sätet och satte på hennes huvud, noga med att spänna spännet under hennes haka. Hon kunde nästan ha svurit på att hans hand för några sekunder dröjde mot hennes hud.

"Men du då?" invände hon när hon upptäckte att det bara fanns en hjälm.

"Mig är det ingen fara med", sa han och grenslade motorcykeln.

"Hoppa upp bakom mig nu."

Högst tveksamt satte hon sig bakom honom, inte för nära.

"Sådär kommer du att ramla av"

Han tog tag i hennes ben i höjd med knäet och drog fram henne närmare honom. När han startade motorcykeln blev hon så skrämd att hon lade armarna om hans midja, hårt.

"Håll i dig", sa han tyst innan han trampade ner gasen.

_P.S: På lördag reser jag bort i en dryg vecka, så det kanske blir lite segt med uppdatering på berättelsen under en period._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Hemskt ledsen att det blivit så länge mellan kapitlen, men det är så det kan bli när man har skola och resor till Frankrike. Förhoppningvis kommer det inte att upprepas, inte ännu i alla fall, för näsa kap blir alldeles för kul att skriva ____ Please, R&R!_

Den veckan dök Seth upp utanför skolan nästan varje dag och gav henne skjuts hem. Efter ett par gånger behövde hon inte ens blunda och krampaktigt hålla fast i honom längre, inte för att han någonsin klagade. Dessutom tog hon ofta god tid på sig att komma från motorcykeln till dörren, så de hann prata en stund varje dag. Det kändes bra, han började bli en del i hennes vardag, någon hon kanske till och med skulle kunna lita någon gång i framtiden.

Aldrig tidigare hade hon fått chansen att upptäcka hur charmig kan kunde vara. Han skämtade ofta, men lyssnade om hon berättade något av allvarligare natur. Det var nästan för bra för att vara sant, visst var det olyckligt att det hade börjat som det gjorde, men visst måste det finnas något annat fel på honom? Ja, förutom att hennes mamma nog inte skulle tycka om motorcykeln allt för skarpt, och i Forks var det bara en tidsfråga innan hon fick reda på det.

Hon hade avvägt att han kunde vara lite utav en kvinnotjusare, en sådan där som bara var ute efter nya troféer hela tiden, men han verkade inte ens se de andra tjejerna som gjorde sig till för honom, och dessutom, varför skulle han då göra sig bekymmer med att lära känna henne?

På fredagens sista lektion satt hon som vanligt på helspänn och väntade på att klockan skulle ringa ut, full av förväntan. Trots allt fanns det ingen överenskommelse dem emellan, han hade bara varit där helt enkelt.

Det visade sig att idag inte skulle vara annorlunda. När hon kom ut på parkeringsplatsen vinkade hon snabbt hejdå till sina vänner och skyndade bort till motorcykeln. Seth verkade lika nonchalant som vanligt mot sin omgivning, tills han fick syn på henne och hans ansikte sprack upp i ett leende.

Hon kramade snabbt om honom och väntade på att han skulle räcka henne hjälmen, men istället blev han stående, och skruvade lite på sig.

"Jag skulle vilja fråga dig någonting skulle man kunna säga…"

Hon höjde på ögonbrynen, detta var inte hans vanliga skämtsamma ton.

"Det är bara att fråga på."

"Jo…", började han och mötte hennes blick.

"Även om jag inte har något emot att bara köra hem dig från skolan, önskar jag att jag skulle få träffa dig lite… mer, på tu man hand kanske? Tror du att du skulle våga följa med hem till mig imorgon? Jag skulle kunna visa dig runt i området, och presentera dig för några kompisar kanske."

Han log lite nervöst mot henne. Denna långa muskulösa, och dessutom äldre kille blev nervös, när han skulle fråga om hon ville hälsa på. Det gjorde henne faktiskt lite säkrare, detta var uppenbart inte så enkelt för honom heller.

"Åh, jag skulle gärna vilja, men jag har lovat Jane att följa med henne till stan…"

Han verkade nedslagen.

"Men… jag skulle ju kunna komma på söndag?"

Han lös upp igen och nickade ivrigt.

"På söndag blir jätte bra, kom över så fort du vaknat", sa han och log.

"Men nu, hoppa upp!"

Han satte hjälmen på hennes huvud och pussade henne lätt på hjässan, vilket fick henne att rodna smått. All närmare fysisk kontakt hade på något vis varit tabu sen de "började om", som en osynlig regel. Som tur verkade det vara ett undantag att klänga sig fast vid honom under snabba motorcykelfärder.

Jane hade sagt att hon skulle hämta upp henne och Alex runt elva tiden nästa dag, så Linn gick upp vid tio för att göra sig klar. Visserligen var det ingen garanti att Jane skulle dyka upp klockan elva bara för att hon sagt det, men av någon anledning verkade hon vara mer… tillräknelig när det handlade om shopping, som om det var heligt på något vis.

Mycket riktigt rullade Janes vita Opel in på gårdsplanen fem minuter i elva och till och med tutan lyckades låta ivrig. Även om tanken på att hon hade kunnat vara tillsammans med Seth just nu hägrade i sinnet, kände till och med hon sig en aning ivrig. Livet verkade flyta på för tillfället, kanske skulle hon till och med titta på balklänningar.

Hon sa hejdå till Maria och för säkerhetsskull snappade hon åt sig en regnjacka.

När hon öppnade bildörren möttes hon av en våg av tjejig popmusik som Jane förgyllde resan med. Det var dock inte allt hon möttes av, förutom Alex satt den lilla blonda tjejen från festen i backsätet.

"Ehm… Hej, jag är Linn"

Enligt henne själv var det en något klumpig, men ändå godtagbar räddning när hon väl fick kontroll över det förvånade ansiktsuttrycket. Varför hade hon inte blivit förvarnad?

"Det här är Emma, ni träffades nog på festen i La Push."

Alex verkade smått förlägen, men Emma vinkade med ena handen till Linn. Jane som körde, var förvånansvärt tyst och höll blicken rakt fram.

"Kul att du hänger med. Ska ni båda sitta här i bak kan jag visserligen lika bra sätta mig i fram med Jane." Linn log mot Emma innan hon stängde dörren och satte sig i framsätet istället.

Jane var faktiskt ovanligt tyst större delen av resan, medan Alex pratade desto mer, ibland gjorde till och med Emma ett inlägg och Linn svarade nickade på alla de rätta ställena. Hon lade märke till att Emma höll ena handen på Alex knä och smålog för sig själv.

När de kom fram till Port Angeles letade de snabbt reda på ett shoppingcenter, och när den friska brisen från shoppingcentrets luftkonditionering slog emot dem verkade även Jane bli sig själv igen.

Dagens prioritering var balklänningar, och såklart någon form av herrplagg till Alex. Efter någon timme började de pröva på allvar. Jane tittade för tillfället på en röd elegant, och såklart åtsittande klänning. Den skulle såklart få henne att synas ännu mer än vanligt, vilket var precis vad hon var ute efter. Linn däremot hade hittat en svart klänning, egentligen väldigt enkel klänning, men tyget var mjukt som blomblad och halterneck urringningen gjorde den snygg på ett ganska klassiskt vis. Det vore för bra för att vara sant att den skulle passa på henne.

"Alex, följer du med och är smakråd när jag byter om?"

Alex stod för tillfället bortvänd en bit bort tillsammans med Emma, som tittade på en ljusrosa klänning.

Jane vaknade upp och tittade bestört på henne och pekade diskret på Emma och mimade vad hon trodde var "lämna henne inte ensam med henne".

Linn gav henne en oförstående blick på henne, men det var för sent. Alex hade redan uppmärksammat henne och lämnade Emma kvar med Jane.

"Så vad är det som är på gång mellan dig och Emma?" frågade Linn medan hon var i hyttan och böt om medan Alex väntade utanför.

"Inget, vi är bara vänner, det är allt."

"Säker? Det ser inte som det."

"Du ska väl inte börja som Jane? Jag lovar att hon är arg på mig för att jag tog med Emma."

Han lät butter, och det kunde mycket väl hända att han hade rätt.

"Du vet hur hon är, hon är antagligen bara rädd att du ska glömma bort henne. För vad du än säger, så ser du och Emma verkligen ut som ett par."

Hennes röst dränktes delvis när hon drog klänningen över huvudet.

"Glömma bort henne?! Jag ställer alltid upp på hennes upptog och är med henne hälften av min vakna tid, ändå verkar hon knappt märka av att jag finns där hälften av tiden… Det spelar egentligen ingen roll vad jag gör tror jag…"

Något i hans delvis bittra, delvis uppgivna röst fick henne att haja till. Hon drog förhänget åt sidan och stirrade på honom.

"Du är kär i henne, eller hur?"

Alex slog ner blicken och vred obekvämt på sig.

"Jag vet inte… kanske… något sånt…"

"Hur länge?"

"Inte vet jag, ett år kanske…"

"Ett år! Du måste berätta det för henne förstår du väl!" utbrast Linn. Alex hyssjade henne och såg orolig bort mot Jane och Emma innan han vände sig mot Linn igen.

"Det skulle jag aldrig kunna göra, hon skulle aldrig vara med någon som mig. Du känner henne, hon går bara ut med äldre killar med rufsigt hår och halvöppna skjortor."

"Men du finns alltid där för henne, det räknas vet du."

Han skakade uppgivet på huvudet och log plötsligt.

"Du är vacker, vet du det?"

Hon snurrade runt och såg sig själv i spegeln. Hon var nästan beredd att hålla med honom, klänningen satt perfekt.

Några timmar senare begav de sig tillbaka med betydligt lättare plånböcker. Både Linn och Jane hade hittat en balklänning, förutom de hade de ätit pizza och sedan köpt glass som de ätit nere vid vattnet, någon sol var det inte tal om, men luften var i alla fall ljummen och inte kall.

Nu när Alex hade avslöjat sina känslor så såg hon både Jane och Alex på ett helt annat sätt. Såg blickarna han kastade mot henne när han trodde att ingen såg, faktum var att han alltid verkade ha minst ett halvt öga riktat mot henne. Hon tyckte nästan synd om Emma, för hon kunde mycket väl tyda blicken som hon såg på Alex med, inte för att han såg det. Tänk vilket utomordentligt triangeldrama de hade skapat, någon skulle bli sårad, om inte alla.

Hon var nästan lättad när de släppte av henne, när hon väl börjat se verkade det inte finnas något sätt att stänga av det igen.

"Välkommen hem, hittade du någon klänning?"

Det var hennes mamma som ropade inifrån köket, det lät som hon hade munnen full.

Det visade sig att Maria hade gjort ett försök till en gammal hederlig köttgryta. I vanliga fall var hon bra på att laga mat, men den här gången så fick Linn tårar i ögonen när hon skulle provsmaka.

"Lite väl kryddigt kanske?"

Till slut fick hon faktiskt sin hemmakväll, men med pizza istället för gryta. Men kvällen i sig var egentligen inte så viktig, det hon inte kunde sluta tänka på var morgondagen. Morgondagen, när hon skulle hem till Seth. Trots att det kändes som hon låg vaken i flera timmar innan hon till slut kunde somna så kom denna morgondag fort. Hon bestämde sig för att ta honom på orden och åka så fort hon gått upp. Så fort hon gått upp var visserligen efter ett par klädbyten, en dusch, och en frukost som var otroligt svår att svälja. Till slut var hon dock nöjd. Håret hängde fritt, faktiskt lite lockigt och hon hade den röda, kortärmade toppen med dragkedja fram.

När hon väl sagt hejdå till Maria och satt sig i bilen blev hon dock lite osäker. Klockan var närmare, elva, så det var nog ingen fara. Däremot var hon inte helt säker på att hon hittade till Embry, och även om hon gjorde det, kunde hon vara säker på att det verkligen var där han bodde? Han skulle väl ha sagt till om han inte gjorde det? Hon prövade att ringa till Seths mobil, men fick inget svar. Hon bestämde sig för att chansa istället.

Det var inga problem med att hitta upptäckte hon till sin förvåning, kanske för att det inte fanns så många hus att välja på, och alldeles för snart körde bilen upp på den bekanta uppfarten. Efter att hon parkerat bilen och stängt av motorn satt hon kvar i bilen och bara stirrade ut genom rutan. Hon antar att det kunde liknas vid ett olycksoffer som återvänder till olycksplatsen, traumatiserad.

En del av henne sa att hon var löjlig, hon var inget olycksoffer, i alla fall inte fysisk mening. Trots att allt gått så bra mellan dem drabbades hon dock för tillfället av en nästan paralyserande nervositet. Hon kanske skulle ha suttit kvar ytterligare en timme, om det inte just då hade knackat på fönstret. Hon kände direkt igen det stora vita leendet.

Paralysen släppte. Hon öppnade dörren och log vagt åt honom.

"Jag var ute och gick och såg när du körde in på infarten. Hade du tänkt sitta i bilen hela dagen?" frågade han med ett leende och räckte henne en hjälpande hand.

Glad över stödet tog hon den och klev ut bilen.

"Jag bara… övermannades av minnen."

Han leende försvann.

"Du, Linn… om du tycker det är för tidigt eller…"

"Nej, nej, nu är jag här. Du kanske kan ge mig en rundtur?"

Faktum var att med hennes hand i hans kändes det faktiskt bättre, tryggt. Han höll kvar hennes hand och ledde henne i riktning mot huset, som hon allt kände igen i alla fall.

"Jag och Embry bor här tillsammans. Även om vi bor kvar i området är det skönt att komma bort från föräldrarna", berättade Seth medan de gick in genom framdörren.

Hennes få minnesbilder av huset, de flesta från morgonen efter, tycktes i alla fall stämma. Rakt fram fanns en trappa till övervåningen, till vänster ett kök, och till höger ännu en dörr.

"Embry! Kom och hälsa!" ropade Seth, samtidigt som han gav henne ett lugnade leende.

"Han är ofarlig egentligen, någon borde bara slå honom på käften, det kanske skulle kunna få hans ego att sluta växa för var minut."

"Hörde jag något om att slåss?"

Embry kom in i hallen från köket med en förhoppningsfull uppsyn och en halväten tallrik bacon. Det som var kvar skulle ha varit en mer en väl mättande måltid för henne, men med tanke på Embrys muskulösa kropp så var det antagligen inte det. Annars liknade han Seth en hel del, samma hy och mjuka ansiktsdrag. Hans svarta hår var dock kortklippt och spretigt. När han fick syn på henne log han ett pojkaktigt leende.

"Wow Seth… Hon är ju faktiskt snygg, det sa du inte." Seth harklade sig lite ursäktande.

"Det här är Linn", presenterade han henne istället, fortfarande med hennes hand i sin.

"Trevligt att råkas igen", sa Embry och sträckte fram en hand om henne.

Linn tog hans hand, men gav honom en förvirrad blick.

"Jag är ledsen, men jag tror inte att vi har setts förut." Embry kramade hennes hand.

"Nej, du kanske inte har sett mig, men jag såg dig när du smet ut genom ytterdörren efter min fest. Jag undrade just vad du hade förstört för mig eftersom du hade så bråttom. Men det var visst bara Seth, han kan vara lite… mindre tilltalande ibland, jag förstår dig."

Hon rodnade något hemskt och drog tillbaka sin hand. Blicken Seth gav honom däremot kunde ha varit dödande.

"Jag tror nog att vi ska lämna Embry till hans frukost, inte för att han kan uppföra sig mycket bättre när han inte är hungrig."

Embry ryckte på axlarna, skickade iväg ett skälmskt leende till henne innan han vände tillbaka till köket.

Seth såg lite nervöst på henne, som om hon varit en tickande bomb. När hon inte verkade få ett utbrott slappnade han av igen.

"Det där är alltså köket…" sa han och nickade i samma riktning som Embry försvunnit.

"Till höger har du badrum och vardagsrum…"

Badrum minsann? Tänkte hon. Undra var hon skulle vara någonstans nu i fall hon vetat att det fanns ett badrum på undervåningen… underligt nog dock, så ville hon inte tänka på var hon skulle vara idag ifall Seth inte fanns i hennes värld, det kändes fel.

"Kom så går vi upp."

På övervåningen fanns det, som hon redan visste, ett kontor, en toalett, och två sovrum. Det sista rummet han visade var ett hon hade sett tidigare. Inte för hon mindes mycket mer än en mjuk madrass och tilltrasslade lakan.

"Och ja… här är mitt rum", sa han med ett leende.


	6. Chapter 6

Han visste inte riktigt hur en främling skulle uppfatta hans rum. Det var väldigt enkelt, en säng till höger, samt en garderob och ett skrivbord till vänster. Tapeterna var… tråkiga, helvita, men han hade satt upp några filmaffischer från sina favoritfilmer, phantom of the opera, the league, batman begins och några andra. En bokhylla var ganska glest befolkad med böcker, däremot fanns det en del träskulpturer och liknande, de flesta hade han gjort själv.

Han stod kvar i dörren medan hon tveksamt rörde sig runt i rummet.

"Ingen superman?"

Hon vände sig mot honom med ett litet leende och knyckte med huvudet mot hans affischer.

Han skrattade till.

"Nej, jag tycker nog bättre om de lite mörkare, mer… mystiska hjältarna tror jag. De som verkar i det fördolda, istället för superman som flyger omkring och visar upp sig hela tiden."

Han stängde dörren bakom sig, och gick närmare henne, mot batman affischen.

"Men du kanske är mer för en superman?" frågade han och höjde på ögonbrynen. Det låg så mycket mer bakom frågan. Det fanns en anledning till att han tyckte om batman, fantomen och de andra, mörkare figurerna. Det var så han såg på dem, han själv och hans bröder, beskyddare som verkade i skydd av mörkret.

Hon såg bara på en stund på honom, verkade fundera på vad han sagt.

"Nej, det kan nog hända att du har rätt. Superman är kanske lite för… egocentrerad, och präktig." Hon log när hon sa det, och han började le även han, det var det svar han hade hoppats på.

Snart skulle han bli tvungen att berätta för henne, det var inte rätt att hålla hemligheten från henne om han förväntade sig att hon skulle leva hela sitt liv med honom. Ingen visste särskilt mycket om präglingen, vad hände i fall den man präglas på inte ville ha det liv som väntade? Kanske hade de inget val, men han tyckte inte om den tanken, han vill tro att hon hade en fri vilja att välja, och därför hade han inte berättat än, inte förrän hon lärt känna _honom, _inte bara varulven i honom.

Hon gick runt ett varv till i rummet, stannade framför bokhyllan och betraktade träskulpturerna den här gången. Han ställde sig bredvid henne och betraktade dem med henne.

"Du minns verkligen inget av det här, eller hur?" sa han, bara lite road och med ett höjt ögonbryn. Hon vände sig mot honom och gav honom en förlägen blick.

"Jag antog att du förstod att jag hade druckit en hel del…"

Han skakade beklagande på huvudet.

"Små flickor som du borde inte ens släppas i närheten av ett festbål…" kommenterade han, lite retsamt. Han kunde inte låta bli att lägga märke till att det blixtrade till i hennes blick. Hon tog ett steg närmare och slog till honom löst över bröstkorgen.

"Det som hände var en engångsgrej, jag dricker aldrig för mycket, i vanliga fall alltså."

"Vad jag minns är att du var för vinglig för att stå på dina egna ben."

Han kunde inte låta bli, han mindes tydligt den humoristiska syn hon hade utgjort.

"Vad _jag_ minns, klagade du inte direkt, och dessutom tror jag inte att du ska säga något, jag menar, vad säger det om dig egentligen? Vad för sorts kille kysser en tjej som inte ens kan stå på sina egna ben?"

Hon hade fått en vag ilsken rodnad på kinderna, hennes ögon gnistrade och några slingor av håret hade lagt sig i ansiktet, hon var till och med vackrare än han mindes.

"Om jag minns rätt… var det _du _som kysste _mig _först."

"Men du…"

Hon stod alldeles intill honom nu, och verkade ladda upp för en rejäl utskällning. Det var klart att det bara fanns ett sett att komma undan den väntande utskällningen, och dessutom var hon alldeles för lockande såhär nära, han hade inte en chans att stå emot. Innan hon hunnit säga ett ord till så la han armarna om henne och tillintetgjorde de sista centimetrarna mellan dem, pressade hennes kropp mot sin, kanske lite häftigare än vad han tänkt sig. Samtidigt pressade han sina läppar mot henne. När han gjorde detta var det som om en eld tändes i honom, en eld minst lika stark som den där kvällen på festen, kanske till och med starkare. Egentligen visste han inte ifall hon bara var för paff för att säga emot, eller om han höll henne för hårt för att hon skulle kunna protestera, han hade inte kunnat hindra sig själv även om hon gjorde det. Han var inget monster dock, han hoppades innerligt att orsaken till att hon inte sa ifrån var för att hon kände precis som han, eller åtminstone en tredjedel av det som han kände.

Detta var anledningen till att han inte hade kysst henne tidigare, dels för att han inte visste i fall det var vad hon ville, men också för att han visste att det här skulle hända nu, fick han en kyss ville han genast ha mer, hon var helt oemotståndlig.

Han var inte medveten om något annat än hennes kropp mot hans och hade inte ens märkt att de rört sig förrän han upptäckte att hon stod med ryggen mot hans säng. Han lade dock också märke till att hennes armar kramade honom hårt om midjan och smekte hans rygg, vilket uppmuntrade honom än mer. Hans försiktighet verkade totalt ha tagit semester och han kunde inte kontrollera sig själv. Han tryckte henne ner på sängen och följde själv med över henne. Han kämpade för att återfå fattningen, stannade han upp och tittade på henne, lade handen mot hennes kind. Hon hade slutit ögonen och hade fortfarande läpparna lätt särade.

"Jag hoppas i alla fall att du minns det här…", sa han med en låg hes röst och kysste henne mjukt på läpparna. Det var en viljeprövning att inte slita av henne kläderna direkt, men det var vad han gjort förra gången, och det hade blivit så fel, han ville inte att hon skulle känna sig tvingad att smyga iväg tidigt på morgonen. Det hade dessutom varit hans… första gång, och han ville försöka göra detta rätt. Hon besvarade hans mjuka kyss och lite mer försiktigt började hans händer nu leta sig fram utefter hennes kropp, noggrann med att inte missa en centimeter av hennes lena hud. Kyssen djupnade sakta tills man kunde drunkna i den. Att känna hennes kropp så tätt intill under hans egen… han drog djupt efter andan. Hans ena hand hamnade mot hennes sida innanför den röda toppen och den andra hittade toppen av blixtlåset på framsidan, så långsamt hans självbehärskningen klarade av drog han ner det, han tänkte inte ha sönder något den här gången.

"Seth…" mumlade hon mot hans läppar. Han förstod inte till en början att det var något hon ville, utan fortsatte att kyssa henne, men så sa hon hans namn igen och han stannade upp.

"Det är inte det att jag inte… vill ha dig, jag vill gå lite långsammare fram bara."

Han var glad att han lärt sig kontrollera sina känslor, för annars hade han nog inte kunnat uppringa tillräckligt mycket självdisciplin för att sluta. Ett par sekunder låg han kvar innan han rullade av henne och la sig på rygg bredvid istället, det var nödvändigt om han skulle kunna hålla händerna borta.

Hon rullade över på sidan och såg på honom med en orolig blick. Han borde antagligen säga något för att lugna henne.

"Jag vet vad du menar… jag tror bara inte att du förstår hur otroligt oemotståndlig du kan vara…" Han suckade djupt och rullade över på sidan även han så att han kunde se henne i ögonen.

"Jag tror jag har en aning…", sa hon med ett leende.

En kort stund låg de tysta och tittade på varandra.

"Men…", han lade en hand mot hennes kind. "…jag kan nog helt enkelt inte låta bli att kyssa dig."

Långsamt makade han sig närmare och pressade sina läppar mot hennes, tyvärr var det bara en kort stund senare som han lutade sig bakåt igen. Hennes ögon var fortfarande slutna och hon log vagt. Han sänkte blicken kort, blixtlåset på hennes top var halvöppet och han såg den svarat bh:n under. Sen skämdes han plötsligt, men trots det suckade han lätt längtansfullt när han drog upp blixtlåset åt henne.

Hon öppnade ögonen och makade sig närmare så att hon kunde lägga huvudet på hans bröstkorg. Det kom så naturligt att sträcka ut armen och hålla om henne att han knappt tänkte på att han gjorde det. På samma sätt så passade hennes huvud så perfekt på hans bröstkorg, han kunde inte hjälpa att tänka att de verkligen var gjorda för varandra. Han övervägde nästan att berätta för henne om ja… varulvs-grejen här och nu, men tog sitt förnuft till fånga, det här var inte den rätta platsen eller tidpunkten.

"Jag älskar verkligen att ligga såhär…" mumlade hon.

"Då får ligga här precis hur länge du vill", svarade han.

De låg tysta en stund tillsammans innan hon tog till orda igen.

"Det är något jag vill prata om… jag vet bara inte hur jag ska börja."

Han rätade lite på sig så att han kunde se henne bättre.

"Det finns nog inget du kan säga för att jag ska släppa dig just nu", sa han med ett leende.

"Det är snarare lite… pinsamt", hon såg lite förlägen ut.

"Vi sa ju att vi skulle börja om, som främlingar, det var ju det vi egentligen var när vi träffades, sen blev vi vänner… men jag kysser inte mina vänner på det viset."

Plötsligt förstod han vad hon ville säga och skrattade till.

"Du _ska_ verkligen göra det här på rätt sätt märker jag… Nåja, då antar jag att jag borde göra desamma då." Han drog undan sin arm och reste sig upp, bara för att gå på ner på ett knä bredvid sängen.

"Linn Webber, vill du göra mig äran att… bli min ärade flickvän?"

Hon skrattade, och från det ögonblicket bestämde han sig för att göra vad som än krävdes för att få se henne lycklig, precis som i denna stund.

"Ja, det vill jag."

Hon stannade till sent på kvällen, majoriteten av tiden så låg de faktiskt bara och pratade i hans säng. Dessutom så kysste han henne igen, hon blev varm i hela kroppen vid minnet. Men han hade faktiskt också visat henne runt i huset och de tog en promenad i den omgivande skogen. När det blev dags för mat åt de tillsammans med Embry. Embry skrämde henne fortfarande, och han envisades med att retas med dem båda, men hon trodde nog att hon skulle kunna vänja sig vid honom.

När hon till slut åkte hem var det motvilligt. Hela magen sprudlade av glädje och hon var så glad att hon beslutat att åka dit ändå. Det kändes som alla bekymmer plötsligt löst sig. Även om det fortfarande var nytt och skört, så var de tillsammans nu. Inget kändes lika illa längre.

Hennes mamma verkade nästan förskräckt över hennes muntra humör. Hon hade inte tänkt på om hon borde det berätta det för någon ännu, om hon borde berätta det för sin mamma? Hon visste i ärlighetens namn inte hur man gjorde sådana här saker, var tillsammans.

Till slut beslutade hon sig för att ringa till Alex.

"Alex här."

"Det är jag."

"Hej Linn! Vad händer?"

"Jag är inte riktigt säker… men… jag tror att jag är lycklig." Hon kunde höra den sprudlande otåligheten i sin egen röst.

"Är allt okej?" Han lät orolig.

"Allt är bra… Jag åkte till Seth idag."

"Motorcykelkillen? Åkte du dit ensam?"

"Inte direkt, Embry, hans kompis var där också."

"Ännu en monsterjätte från reservatet, vilken tröst."

"Jag lovar, inget farligt hände, ingen misshandlade mig, bjöd på droger, eller vapenhotade mig. Jag har inte heller gått med i någon mystiskt sekt. Jag hade bara… kul, tro det eller ej."

"Förlåt, du vet att jag bara vill ditt bästa…" Det lät i alla fall som han hade dåligt samvete.

"Ursäkten godtagen. Alex, jag tror… nej, jag vet… jag är förälskad."

Det var tyst i luren några sekunder, och hon väntade med andan i halsen.

"I så fall… är jag glad för din skull, det är jag verkligen. Du förtjänar det Linn. Men hälsa att jag ska hälla socker i hans bensintank om han så mycket kastar en illvillig blick på dig."

Hon log, han lät faktiskt glad, och det gladde henne att även om han inte tyckte om Seth, litade han på hennes omdöme. Kort därefter sa de hejdå.

Efter att hon lagt på slängde hon sig på sängen, blundade och log. Det var som om alla gamla klyshor och kärlekssånger på radion plötsligt fått en innebörd.

Hon trodde att hon fortfarande kunde känna hans händer på hennes kropp när hon blundade och det skulle inte förvåna henne om hon fått blåmärken efter att han slitit tag i henne. Inte för att det egentligen hade gjort ont för en sekund.

Det dröjde inte länge förrän hon istället kröp ner under täcket, men Seth's kyssar fortsatte att förfölja henne in i hennes drömmar.

Även Seth vandrade omkring på moln, men hans himmel stördes av mer än ett par regnmoln som hotade oroväckande. Nästa gång skulle han bli tvungen att berätta, varje timme han behöll hemligheten för sig själv gnagde den på honom inifrån istället.

"Knyt fast henne vid ett träd först, och visa henne sedan. På det viset kan hon inte springa iväg och du hinner kanske förklara att du inte tänker äta henne till middag."

Han kastade en mörk blick på Embry som kom gående, det hade antagligen inte varit svårt för honom att gissa vad han tänkte på. Embry hade dock en poäng, på något vis var han tvungen att få henne att förstå…


End file.
